The Administrative Core of the CIRNA will: (1) monitor and evaluate the progress of the CIRNA, by coordinating the activities of the executive committee and the advisory board;(2) enhance interdisciplinary education of CIRNA trainees and faculty, by coordinating seminars and workshops, and by distributing articles of relevance;(3) enhance interdisciplinary communication among CIRNA investigators and enhance synergy across CIRNA components by coordinating formal and informal meetings among project/core investigators, and maintaining an intranet site and list-serve; (4) facilitate the developmental research program (with the Career Development Core), which solicits and funds promising developmental proposals by trainees and junior faculty;(5) support the CIRNA as a national resource, by providing access to results of CIRNA research and educational information, and by implementing a comprehensive data sharing policy;and (6) provide administrative and budgetary oversight for the CIRNA. Drs. Lerman and Blendy will co-lead the CIRNA and its Administrative Core, with responsibilities based on complementary expertise in preclinical research (Blendy) and clinical research (Lerman).